Who Loves Who
by Iscille
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi are nearly to be called lover. But why do they doubt each other feeling? How will they surpass this problem?
1. Who Loves Who1

Who Love Who  
  
A/N: OK. I changed my author name from Midnite to Sevn. But it doesn't mean Midnite doesn't exist anymore. It's merely because me and Midnite used the same name together before but we produced different ficcies. Now, I decide to have my own author name while Midnite will continue using the name. ^_^ Though I'll lose all the reviews I have got (Oh my, I LOVE them SO MUCH!!), I still take this story and post it by using my new name.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Daisuke glanced secretly to Satoshi Hiwatari who sat on the chair right next to the class window from his own table. The blue haired guy had just found a letter folded neatly inside his bag, smuggled without his knowing. The orange gleam of the dusk crept from the glass of the window and shone against him, making himself looked so gorgeous like an angel.  
  
The class had been over about an hour ago and now had only a few students left who still have to clean the class in a group. One of them is Daisuke and it is a good occasion for him to glance at Satoshi, making it sure he reads the letter. Why? Because it was him who slipped it inside the young inspector's bag and he had to make it positive Satoshi gets what he wants.   
  
The blue haired himself with his sharp instinct of a cop instructor had already felt someone is watching his movement secretly. And he got the instructor title not for nothing as he could manage himself not to look as if he realized that. He simply opened the fold of the letter and read it silently. What the letter contains surprised him somehow.  
  
Meet me as myself tonight. 10 p.m. on the top of your apartment.  
  
The underlined word explains everything, wider than even what it means to. Satoshi turned to the shorter boy who is looking at him. His eyes met Daisuke's directly as they looked at each other for a moment.  
  
Then it was Daisuke who avoid it first after a few second. He slowly stuffed his school things to his bag and left the class without turning back at all. Well, it's enough at least in Daisuke's thought. Now it's just about Satoshi's own choice. Whether he will come or not. Daisuke can only wait for uncertainty as he stepped out of the schoolyard to the gate. He didn't realize Satoshi was staring at him from the window's glass.  
  
Dark's voice echoed deep in Daisuke's mind, telling him how stupid he is to ask Satoshi to meet him personally. In his opinion, Satoshi could just send an army of cops and captured him for such a good occasion Daisuke has created and they would be ended inside the jail. Dark himself doesn't know the proper reason for Daisuke to asked Satoshi for a personal meeting, he could only guess. Perhaps Daisuke wants to make a deal for not capturing him or whatsoever. After all Daisuke kept insisting to go. And the one who realized Satoshi's sight from the class window was Dark. And he caught something different deep in the blue haired guy's eyes. Something hard but soft at the same moment. Something never shown from his cold eyes.  
  
--  
  
Daisuke had waited on the top of the apartment building since half past 9 p.m. He faced the blank starless sky upon him while his mind trailed for a conversation with Dark. He still didn't sure will Satoshi come or not, but his heart told him to come for a vague believe that Satoshi will come no matter what. He just holds on that thought. One thing Dark considers as a very stupid believes.  
  
'I just don't understand how can you insist to go.' Dark said casually.  
  
'Shut up, Dark! Remember what I told you. No matter what happened between me and him, I want no interrupt from you AT ALL.' Daisuke emphasized. 'No matter what!'  
  
'Even if he tries to kill you?' Dark said again lightly.  
  
Daisuke gave him a glare of threat. 'No matter what!' he said again, more firmly. 'After all he won't do that!'  
  
'How can you be so sure?' Dark insisted mockingly. 'People like him can do anything to reach their dream. And you know what his dream is, don't you?'  
  
Daisuke didn't answer. He actually knows about that possibilities for being fraud and how easy Satoshi could drag him to the jail with that. He felt sorry for Dark, but he didn't feel sorry for himself. He had managed his mind and he won't regret it, no matter what. Even if he doesn't got the proper answer he had seek.  
  
'Alright, alright.' Dark announced deliberately. 'Let me tell you something. I can't understand you anymore, even though we are supposed to know each other so well. I'm just hoping this will not lead us to a dead end. I can't believe I'm stuck with you.'  
  
Daisuke can't help to smile from Dark's plain opinion. Since 3 years ago when he realized he had another personality in his body, he never really realized how Dark's behavior is. All he thinks about is how to prevent everybody for knowing Dark's existence in him. 'Gomen ne, Dark. This time, let me act alone.'  
  
Dark snorted mockingly. 'Alright. Good luck for whatever you want to discuss with him.' And with that, he left the conversation. Hiding deep inside Daisuke's heart to have a silent view for what's going to happen right after.  
  
Daisuke, left in the dead silence, turned to look at the glass door, which connected the top to the stair that will bring you to the penthouse area. Still there is no sign of Satoshi at all. Well, Daisuke didn't blame him, it's 9.50 right now and there is 10 minutes chance to wait. After all, Satoshi is a really discipline person and always comes on time. So, Daisuke couldn't hide his nervousness anymore. He sighed deeply, hoping it would calm down his heart beat. Please, let this pass with no problem.  
  
If only he knows this will lead him to something far more complicated than even his rectangle love with Dark, Riku, and Risa before.  
  
Slowly footsteps echoed when Daisuke's wristwatch pointed at 9.58. After sighing deeply once again, Daisuke turned to the glass door, waiting Satoshi's shape to shown up which feels badly long as it took a century.  
  
And then he showed up. Looking really elegant in his white shirt compared with his brown trousers without his glasses. One of his palms buried in his trousers' pocket and his eyes set right to Daisuke's trough the glass. Daisuke could do nothing but stare as the blue haired guy walked slowly but surely approaching him. Just as all his power was sucked up by only his appearance.  
  
The angle of the door creaked softly as Satoshi pushed it and slipped his slim figure through the gap, bringing himself in the same under the sky with Daisuke who can only observe him. The blue haired stopped for a moment, staring at the shorter boy before continue approaching. Eventually he stopped right in front of Daisuke. His eyes never leave Daisuke's. Just as he was afraid he might lose Daisuke's figure if he turned his sight off.  
  
Words had already filled Daisuke's tongue but failed to be uttered. For some times, he had tried to open his lips and say some words. But at the end he found no voice and no subjects he could bring up. He simply stared at him in silent accompanied with his speedy heartbeat.  
  
"Konbanwa." Satoshi greeted after a long gap of silence.  
  
"Ko-konbanwa…" That's the only thing Daisuke could manage to say.  
  
"Do you need something?" As usual, Satoshi always so polite even though his tone still felt icy.  
  
Daisuke kept looking intently to Satoshi's eyes while trying to calm down his heartbeat. "I…I thought you won't come." Finally he muttered, honestly.  
  
Satoshi didn't give respond directly, but then he smiled. "But now I come."  
  
"A-arigatou…" Daisuke secretly sighed, gaining power. "I just wanna ask you something." He blurted out after a long silent.  
  
The blue haired guy nodded, like mentioned Daisuke to continue and he had ready to hear what he wished to say.  
  
Daisuke felt like he had already took the control upon him. So, he continued slowly but clear enough to be heard since Satoshi is close enough with him. "Do you… still intent on catching Dark?" And soon after he said those words, Daisuke could feel how stupid he was to call him in such a place and time just for asking such a question.  
  
Satoshi himself couldn't help to feel surprise with Daisuke's question. He just never thought it would be this simple. "Yes." He answered briefly. "Catching Dark is the proper reason of my life. There's no way I will stop chasing him."  
  
The explanation is brief enough. But for Daisuke, it had explained everything wedged in his heart. But even though he had guessed what the answer would be, he still felt somehow disappointed. "Oh… I should have known."  
  
The small hurt feeling that appeared on Daisuke's face was caught by Satoshi's great ability to inspect other person's mimic he had used during many cases investigation. And somehow, it gave him confuse and surprise. "Do you intend to let yourself get caught?"  
  
"No." Daisuke answered. "Only… it wedged me sometimes," he lifted his head as he took a step closer to the taller guy to keep his eyes in contact with Satoshi's, "you only concerned about Dark, didn't you?"  
  
The gap left between Daisuke and Satoshi's body left only an inch. Even Satoshi could feel the warm breath of Daisuke's upon his neck. And for the first time, it was Daisuke who took the closer pace. "Who said so?" Satoshi asked slowly right before he closed the small gap between him and Daisuke into a soft kiss upon Daisuke's lips.  
  
It was a really soft one. Merely a gentle touch on their soft lips. Calm and steady. Also brief as Satoshi pulled back unhurriedly before Daisuke could think to respond. Between only a few inches gap among their faces, both opened their eyes slowly, staring directly to one another. Giving a silent question of permission and soundless agreement.  
  
And right after, their eyes had been closed again in an automatic respond as they kissed again. Still slowly, almost tentative, but coloured as this time Daisuke responded even though so hesitant. Their lips moved against each other as Satoshi placed a hand on Daisuke's cheek to support the shorter boy's movement and Daisuke's hand went to hold Satoshi's shoulder.  
  
So hesitantly Satoshi parted Daisuke's lips and sent his tongue inside his partner's mouth, savoring the taste and the warmth of Daisuke. Daisuke himself didn't resist as he openly received Satoshi and responded also in hesitant. His arms went around Satoshi's neck as he felt Satoshi's other hand went around his waist and pulled him closer.  
  
This time, once again Satoshi pulled himself from Daisuke, accompanied with Daisuke's soft moan of protest. The blue haired moved to Daisuke's ear and nibbled it gently. "Do you intend to continue?" He whispered so low and gave Daisuke a tickle.  
  
The answer performed not with any words. But as Daisuke lowered his head on Satoshi's neck and sucked it gently, Satoshi considered it as an agreement. And the night went by, continued with something unexpected and unmistakably complicated started between these two sides.  
  
--  
  
The sound of birds tweeting crept through Daisuke's ears and brought him up to his awareness. He is now lying on a white-sheeted bed with white blankets covering his naked body. He felt sleepy, tired, but something exciting filled his mind. Exciting? Oh well, you will not say no after such a night went by with the person you had a crush on.  
  
Slowly Daisuke opened his eyes and his sight flew to the window. The curtain had been opened and the sunlight had crept inside. And Daisuke found Satoshi sitting on the bed right next to him, his back against a pillow on the top of the bed with the same blanket with Daisuke's covering his bare skin from waist to thumbs.  
  
"Hiwatari?" Daisuke called softly.  
  
Satoshi looked to Daisuke. "Ohayou." He greeted.  
  
Suddenly, Daisuke felt an urge to dashed out of the room and missing from Satoshi's sight. His ratio sense had already in function again after being banished last night and is now shouting at him for being so much foul. He felt his face reddened.  
  
"O…ohayou…" He turned to the other side of the bed, sat down and ready to lifted to his feet when he felt a strong grip caught his palm. That forced him to turn back to the blue haired. His mind cursed him once again, and he had no idea what will Satoshi think about him right now.  
  
"Daisuke…" Satoshi called slowly. He smiled. Gorgeously, making Daisuke blushed even more.  
  
"Hi-Hiwatari…" Daisuke responded, not able to pull his hand back.  
  
"Satoshi." The blue haired said, mentioned him not to go.  
  
"Sa-Satoshi." Daisuke called eventually, shyly. Satoshi's trusting behavior somehow calmed his heart.  
  
"Don't avoid me." Satoshi said slowly, somehow hesitantly. He stared deeply to Daisuke's eyes.  
  
Those words gave Daisuke a small shock and also a secret relief. He smiled, "I won't," he answered slowly but firmly. He tightens his fingers surrounded by Satoshi's to emphasize his point.  
  
After that, he left the room to the bathroom and took a shower. A relief exploded together with a long series of curse and question from Dark who finally allowed himself to speak with Daisuke. The boy could only grinned and hoped this won't be too complicated.  
  
Well… his secret mind told him something scary. He loves the blue haired.  
  
To be continued  
  
--  
  
Author's note:  
  
HIYA!!! Done already the first chapter! I hope the second one won't be too… well… cozy (hwaa!!! But I love cozy things!) Daisuke loves Satoshi ne? Now what about Satoshi? He seems to be really cold to other… And the problem is he still thinks he loves Dark. What now? Dark also won't stay calm for this! (He won't let Daisuke falls in love with his enemy, will he?)  
  
Oh yeah, I heard so many songs during my time making this fic. Some of them are my favorites, such as Yen Ho Te Ci Cie from F4. (Even though I don't like the singer, I love their songs!) Also I watched the 16th volume of Hikaru No Go and I cried… It's so sad!!! I do love pairing Hikaru with Akira, you know! Maybe I'll write about them soon after I finish this fic. I'm sure it won't be too long since I already had all the concepts. Let just hope I will finish this soon! ^_^  
  
Thanks for everyone who had read this fic! 


	2. Who Loves Who2

Who Love Who  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ke… Daisuke!" The girl voice startled Daisuke and pulled him out of his daydream. He lifted up his head to the source of the voice, which is now approaching him. Soon, the face of Harada Risa, smiling, appeared. "Ohayou gozaimasu." She greeted and stopped beside Daisuke's table. "I see you are daydreaming. What do you think anyway?"  
  
"Nani mo nai. Ohayou." Daisuke answered and smiled back. "Doushitano?"  
  
"Iie. Its just… do you know any news about Dark recently? I see he seems like missing lately." Risa asked. Her face reddened a bit, giving Daisuke a slow chuckle.  
  
"Well, he is a thief. He has lots of things to do." Daisuke answered honestly. After all he really has something to do, thinking about his little problem. Problem of that night.  
  
"Have you heard about another threat from him?" suddenly Saehara Takeshi interrupted. He magically had been on the other side of the table in front of Risa. His eyes shone with excitement.   
  
Daisuke snorted secretly. How fast this news spread? I thought Dark had just announced it last night!  
  
"Maji!? What is it?" Risa shouted in a sudden. Her eyes were as bright as Takeshi.  
  
"He said he would steal the rare black pearl in the Royal Museum tonight." Takeshi announced loudly, making Daisuke even shrank.  
  
In the same moment, the class door opened and Satoshi's shape appeared just as elegant. For Daisuke's mind, no doubt that Satoshi had known about the news from the police. But bringing this subject in front of him directly always gives him a creepy shiver. Satoshi stopped on the threshold and looked at the three people who merged near the door. His eyes met Daisuke's, giving him a silent greet, and then passed away to his own chair.  
  
"I hate bringing this subject in front of him." Daisuke muttered, relieved and also happy to see the blue haired.  
  
"So Harada, want to come with me tonight?" Takeshi asked but with a lower voice, as of he scared Satoshi would hear it. "At least you can go see him." He suggested.  
  
"Hai, hai!" She answered enthusiastically with both her hands clenched over her chest.  
  
Daisuke sighed and shook his head slowly. 'Dark! Do this safely!' He talked to Dark.  
  
'Wakata wa ne!' Dark answered firmly. He disliked being lectured. 'At least I won't screw up with something ridiculous like giving in to the enemy.' Dark added.  
  
That gave Daisuke a chuckle. After all he didn't blame Dark for accusing him over and over. In the other words, Daisuke realized that he had done something unexpected and also stupid for a man to his enemy. And he doesn't regret it, that's the most important thing he holds unto. 'Alright, alright. Say whatever you want.'  
  
Daisuke took his seat and laid his head on the table while Takeshi and Risa left him alone. He sighed slowly. Once again, Satoshi filled his mind that is secretly refusing the mission of stealing his mother had given him. He has many reasons for that, but the most often to be appeared on Daisuke's mind were only two. First, he never wanted to steal anything, he never wanted to risk himself for being captured by the cops and put into the jail. And second, which is sometimes he also refused, he doesn't really want Satoshi to meet Dark. He never knows the proper reason for this. Jealousy maybe. For Satoshi always concerned only in Dark. Or avoiding the possibilities for being captured by the professional young inspector. Daisuke himself never can decide which is the most precise reason. Daisuke flew his sight to the blue haired that is now sitting on his chair, holding a pen and writing something on his notes. I wonder whether he is happy to see Dark again or not. After all he always thinks about him only.  
  
--  
  
"Yatta-yatta!" Dark announced as he stepped out of the room right to the top of the Royal Museum. "It's quite a mission." He looked at the small piece of black on his palm, smiling smugly. "I told you nothing would stop me, ne Daisuke?" He asked to himself but then realized that Daisuke wanted to sleep all night so he won't accompany him during the stealing scene. "Well, let's get back then." He clutched the black pearl and then turning to the divider fence and ready to jumped to the sky with With as his black wing when he heard an explosion in a sudden.  
  
"DARK! I told you not to shoot until my command!" Came a familiar voice followed with many steps of people coming to the top.  
  
It's the cops and Dark realized in a sudden, the explosion he heard was a gunshot and unfortunately the bullet pierced precisely through his right shoulder. Feeling the pain that crept from the wound to his entire body, Dark fell on his knees while the cop squadron approached him. And then he could see Satoshi was in the front, so it's Satoshi's voice.  
  
The magnificent blue haired ran faster and reached Dark before the other cops. He kneeled and then whispered. "With, come on!" He ordered.  
  
Dark think nothing as he felt the pain control him. He quickly called With, put his palm on its head and suddenly he was floating in the air, leaving the cops down beneath him. But this time, Satoshi is hanging on his ankle and that brings them to the ground just as easily.  
  
Just as they reached the ground and hid in a safe place a little bit far from the cops' scope, Dark asked weakly as he had lost much blood from the wound. "Why on earth did you save me?"  
  
"I never meant to shot you." Satoshi said coldly, but Dark could see a small frantic appeared on his pale face. "I'm responsible for this."  
  
"Responsible? Huh! You are a cop and your job is to catch me. Beside, you have told me once before that your aim is only to capture me. It's merely impossible for you to let me go just as easily." Dark said firmly, even though he felt his body is getting weaker. "I will never believe you. Not like Daisuke." He added.  
  
Satoshi's face somehow softened but also startled by the pronouncing of Daisuke's name. But the mimic is suddenly changed to his usual cool face he wore everyday. He said nothing.  
  
In the strange silence, Dark finally called out Daisuke from his sleep. He can't hold it anymore and suddenly changed back to Daisuke in a sudden. The unexpected change made Satoshi stepped forward abruptly and caught Daisuke's body before slumped to the ground.  
  
Between his one by one breath, Daisuke asked, "What happened?" The pain now overcomes to him. "Dark wa…"  
  
Satoshi pulled him carefully to his embrace and examined the wound on his back. He hushed Daisuke softly. "It's still bleeding. We have to stop it." The blue haired then slowly tear the clothes that covered the wound and let it free from every fabric. In a sudden he took a handkerchief from his trousers pocket and gently touched it on the wound, giving Daisuke a soft moan. "We must go back immediately. I'll take you home. After all, I'm responsible to Dark for this wound." He muttered right in front Daisuke's ear.  
  
And that's another big mistake Satoshi made that day because suddenly Daisuke pushed himself out from Satoshi's embrace. "Mo ii yo." He said weakly, forcing himself to stay calm while restrain the pain on his shoulder. "You only concerned in Dark, didn't you? Don't bother yourself for me." Daisuke turned and walked away.  
  
"Daisuke!" Satoshi called, ready to followed him when Daisuke shouted.  
  
"Mo ii yo!" This time more firmly and then he was gone, swallowed by the darkness of the night. And Satoshi didn't dare to disobey Daisuke's order.  
  
--  
  
Daisuke intended to go to school. He himself doesn't know what kind of reason pushed him to go, but since the small surgery he had last night for taking the bullet from his shoulder flesh didn't give so much pain than the pain he had in his heart, Daisuke thought going to school would be better than staying in his house, laying on his bed and things about Satoshi's word last night over and over.  
  
And now, here he is, walking to the back of the school Physical Education building located almost isolated in the side of the school building. Harada Riku called him before using a letter, telling him there is something she would like to talk about. And when he reached the place, he saw Riku is already been there and she looked surprised when Daisuke appeared.  
  
Daisuke approached her and smiled. "Riku… doushitano?" He asked when he stopped about a meter from Riku.  
  
"A…ano…" Riku seems to be blushed, but Daisuke didn't want to consider it as something. "Umm… do you know about the grand painting exhibition which will be open this evening?"  
  
"Oh… I know. What's up about that?" Daisuke answered. Of course he knows. His mother had planned him to steal one of the most precious paintings exhibited there if only he didn't have the wound from Satoshi's man shot.  
  
"Umm… I'm thinking of going there for a look today. Do you… mind if I ask you to accompany me?" Riku asked slowly. Mostly like murmuring, almost hardly heard.  
  
Daisuke was surprised. He wasn't sure about the idea of going there. First of all, he still had a terrific wound and it took almost all of his energy. Second, he still needs much rest to cure the wound and his mother will never allow him to go. And the third, was the possibilities of seeing Satoshi there, doing his job protecting all the paintings with all the cops, 24 hours a day. "Gomen ne, Riku. But I don't think I can. I'm not in a good condition and my mother actually ordered me not to go to school today."  
  
"Oh, really? Are you alright?" Riku seems to be concerned to Daisuke's condition than his refusal. "Are you sick?"  
  
"Well, some kind of that. But no need to be worry. I guess I just need much rest." Daisuke answered. "But really, sorry. I can't go with you."  
  
Daisuke's honest apology seems touching her heart and gave her another blush. "Tha-that's alright. You should take care of your body." She forced a smile even though her face still shown a disappointment. "Well, I just want to talk about that. Arigatou. Sorry to waste your time."  
  
"No, it's fine." Daisuke answered, smiling. And with that, Riku rebounded and left without saying anything else. Left Daisuke sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment, savoring the scent of the leaves falling to the ground.  
  
It's autumn already. How fast time went by. Christmas is coming next. Soon. And his mind flew to Satoshi again. "Gosh, why do I have always thinking about him? He doesn't love you, poor Daisuke!" He warned himself and a low but firm tone. "He only loves Dark." And he thank for Dark didn't listen to what he had just said.  
  
Daisuke took another deep breath before moving his leg to go. Just when he's about to turned to the corner of the wall, he saw something really unexpected coming. Satoshi with his usual elegant behavior was approaching him. That gave Daisuke a shiver before turning back to the opposite side and started to leave the blue haired.  
  
"Daisuke wait up!" Satoshi this time didn't waste any chance. He grasped Daisuke's wrist. Just to prevent him to go any further but didn't turn back the shorter boy to look at him.  
  
"Mo ii yo!" Daisuke said the same word he uttered last night.  
  
"I just~"  
  
"Mo ii yo!" Daisuke cut more firmly and then swift his leg to go. But still Satoshi is faster than him. The blue haired took a step closer before Daisuke could widen gap between them, and put both his hands around the shorter boy's waist. "Satoshi, let me go!" That's all Daisuke could say, but his body seems lost all his energy and he just lay hopelessly on Satoshi's chest.  
  
"I just want to clarify what I had said last night." Satoshi whispered upon Daisuke's ear. "It's true that I was responsible to Dark because it's my fault to let my man shot him." Satoshi explained and it's enough to give Daisuke another heartache. "But… the most important reason is…" Satoshi nearing his mouth to Daisuke's neck and continued still in whisper. "Because YOU are the one that hurt. And I don't want to see you in pain, no matter what." Satoshi said slowly.  
  
That short words gave Daisuke a sudden feeling of warm filling his heart and the entire of his body. Satoshi is also concerned about him. But his heart still doubts it, especially because he believed Satoshi would never stop chasing Dark.  
  
Slowly, unhurriedly, Satoshi kissed Daisuke's neck. Sucked it gently and left a red mark on the pale skin. Marking his soft kiss to the shorter boy. "If after this you still don't want to talk to me, then don't. I won't push you anymore." And with that, slowly Satoshi let off his hands one by one from Daisuke's small figure. He then also turned back to where he came from and walked slowly to go.  
  
In that short time, Daisuke's heart gave him no other choice than to looked back to the blue haired and called him slowly. "Satoshi…"  
  
The blue haired stopped and looked back at Daisuke who now staring at him with his soft sight.  
  
"I heard you are doing a 24 hours a day patrolling. You should take care of your health." Daisuke instructed. He then gave a tiny smile to the blue haired that was surprised at first but then smiled in return.  
  
"I will." He answered.  
  
And then, Daisuke ran to adjust his steps with Satoshi as they walked back to the class together.  
  
Satoshi's mind relieved. He doesn't know why, but he hates having a problem with Daisuke. Why is it?  
  
To be continued  
  
--  
  
Author's note :   
  
YOS!!! Second chapter finished!!! I'm so glad about that! This time I did this fic in quite a hurry. I don't know why, but I do really want to finish this story soon. I'm glad it had been 2 chapters already! Thanks to all the songs from Hunter X Hunter for accompanying me during the making of this fic!!!   
  
Oh yeah, I made a really big mistake during the making of Who Love Who 1… since I wrote Satoshi's hair is blond instead blue, hehehe… gomen2!!! Thank you for everyone who had reminded me! One more… I just want to make it sure. Is it right that 'Mo ii yo' means some sort of 'that's enough'? Please correct me if I was mistaken! Thank you!!! Jana everyone!!!  
  
Thanks to those who had read this fic! I love you all!!! 


	3. Who Loves Who3

Who Love Who  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Satoshi turned a side from the window he had gazed to Daisuke who sat on the chair beside him and looking at him intently. Daisuke's unusual behave confused him somehow. "Doushite?"  
  
"Umm… iya…" Daisuke shook his head quickly then turned to the other direction. Since the teacher moved his desk to Satoshi's side Daisuke had often looked at the blue haired, and Satoshi always realized that, only acting like he didn't.  
  
Satoshi still looked at Daisuke's flushing cheek while the shorter boy busying himself with the schoolbook. "Daisuke." He called softly.  
  
"Na-nani?" Daisuke answered but still not looking at Satoshi. His eyes seem set on the words on the book. But then he braved himself to look back to the blue haired.  
  
Satoshi then gave him a smile and shook his head. "Iya." Then he went back to the paper he had written since the first hour of lesson. That gave Daisuke a confuse look before coming back to his book. While he tried to concentrate on reading the first paragraph of an unfamiliar title, Satoshi opened his mouth again. This time without looking at Daisuke. "Want to go to my house?"  
  
That gave Daisuke a real shock. He turned to the blue haired in sudden respond. "Nani?"  
  
Satoshi put the pen he had used to write then looked at Daisuke's concerned eyes. "Want to go to my house? My apartment." He repeated.  
  
Daisuke's mouth opened but then closed again. He lost all his words from Satoshi's unexpected invitation. That gave Satoshi another smile. His eyes blinked repeatedly in question. A few times he tried to cast a question, but seems all his voices died at the top of his throat.  
  
"Well, I assume it as a 'yes'. After school then." Satoshi said without waiting for Daisuke's answer. He then stood from his seat and start leaving the class since the class' teacher is absent.  
  
"Ch-chotto!!" Daisuke stood from his seat and followed Satoshi who stopped right in front of the door.  
  
"Doushite? You want to cancel it?" Satoshi asked while rebounded to face Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke shocked again. "Ano… I don't mean to…" He shyly said.  
  
"Well then?"  
  
"I-iya…" Daisuke quickly answered. "Nan de mo nai."  
  
Satoshi smiled then opened the door and left. Leaving Daisuke in the class with Dark shouting in his head. Well, after all this is one of the foolish things he had done and guessed Dark had been patient enough facing him.  
  
--  
  
"Come in." Satoshi said, opening the front door of his apartment for Daisuke to stepped inside before him.  
  
Daisuke brought himself to the living room silently while Satoshi went inside his bedroom. He felt somehow uncomfortable. The apartment strangely made him felt clumsy. Daisuke put his hand on top of the sofa then sighed deeply, trying to reduce the nervous feeling he had.  
  
Suddenly Satoshi appeared from his bedroom. He had changed his uniform with a navy green T-shirt and jeans short to his knees. His hand holding clothes instead of the school bag he brought before. "Here," he handed the neatly folded clothes to Daisuke, "change your clothes. It must be uncomfortable wearing that uniform the whole day."  
  
Daisuke put his bag on the sofa and took the clothes from Satoshi's hand. He unfolded it and examined the size. "It's a little bigger than my size." He complained. It gave Satoshi a chuckle.  
  
"Feel free to take a bath also." Satoshi instructed. He then vanished behind the wall of the kitchen.  
  
Daisuke then walked inside the bedroom continued to the bathroom connected with the bedroom, went inside and then closed the door. Slowly he undressed himself and turned the shower, adjusting the degree of the water. The bathroom filled with the scent of Satoshi, perhaps from the usual shower gel he usually uses, the one Daisuke used this time.  
  
'I don't understand you. Never can refuse him.' Dark voice came from Daisuke's mind while he rinsed his body with the water. 'You always like this.' Still Daisuke said nothing. Only continuing with dried his body with the towel given with the clothes from Satoshi. When he put up the white T-shirt and the brown short given to him before, he could felt Satoshi's scent is now adhered on his skin. Daisuke took a deep breath to feel the scent before Dark surprised him. 'Do you love him, Daisuke?'  
  
That gave Daisuke a sudden jump. 'Na…nani!? What are you talking about, Dark!?'  
  
'What's the problem? I only asked about your feeling. Do you love him?' Dark said slightly, like he usually does.  
  
Daisuke silenced for a moment before turning to face a wide mirror attached on the wall in front of the sink. He stared at Dark's reflection on the mirror. 'I don't know. But after all we had done, I can't just forget it like it never happened.' He answered slowly. Without saying anything else, he left the bathroom, went directly to the kitchen where Satoshi was.  
  
"What are you doing?" Daisuke asked as he stepped inside the kitchen, finding Satoshi is chopping something on the cutting board.  
  
"Have you taken a bath?" Satoshi asked.  
  
"Hai." Daisuke took steps closer and stopped next Satoshi. "Are you… cooking?" Daisuke asked doubtfully, seeing Satoshi was chopping garlic.  
  
Satoshi nodded. "Help me. We are going to cook fried noodles for lunch." The blue haired ordered and then turned to Daisuke who still looking at him doubtfully. "Now, take the frying pan from the desk, put it on the stove, pour some oil on it and turn on the stove."  
  
"O… hai…" Daisuke after recovered from his shock, still confuse went to the proper desk and took the frying, in short, he did whatever Satoshi ordered him. Mostly, he was told to prepare the cooking equipment while Satoshi prepare all the ingredients.  
  
Daisuke was also ordered to fry the noodles while Satoshi put all the ingredients one by one. Sometimes Daisuke jumped if the hot oil spattered to his hand. At the end, both of them laughed for those fool things. In final, they both eat the noodles together on the dining table. After all, Satoshi proved himself. The taste is good. Even Dark admitted it.  
  
Satoshi went to the bedroom followed with Daisuke after they washed the plates together. Daisuke then sat on the couch available next to the wide window to see the great scenery of the sky from this 15th floor. "Sugoi!"  
  
"I will take a bath." Satoshi said as he turned on the AC, giving the room it's specific scent. "You can rest if you want to." He then vanished behind the bathroom door. Leaving Daisuke alone in the dim bedroom since Satoshi didn't turn on the light, considering that it's still evening and the sunlight from the window still bright enough to support the light of the room.  
  
Daisuke still looked at the darkening sky for a moment before finally stood and dropped himself on one side of the soft, wide, white sheeted double bed there on his front. His cheek laid on one of the pillow and the softness of the bed seems engulf half of his body. Daisuke closed his eyes, sighing. This is the same bed he used that night with Satoshi. And somehow the memories seems to drifted back clearly to Daisuke's mind.  
  
Daisuke still can remember clearly how the touches Satoshi placed all over his skin. Or how gently he sucked his neck and how playfully his tongue moved together with his own. Remembering those gave Daisuke a sudden blush. "Gosh, stop thinking about that, will ya?" Daisuke shouted to himself and closed his eyes. Relaxed upon the bed and then slowly fall asleep.  
  
--  
  
The soft sound of cracking summoned Daisuke from his sleep. The cracking sound heard once more, clearer this time, sounding like a turning page. Gradually Daisuke opened his eyes and found himself under the wrapped of a white blanket and Satoshi sat on the bed next to him with a pillow on his back upon the head of the bed. Just as the same as when he opened his eyes the next morning after his lovely night with Satoshi before.  
  
"Satoshi, oh gosh, gomen ne. I fell asleep." Daisuke said in sudden. Abruptly sat up while Satoshi turning his attention from the thick book he had read to Daisuke's panic face. Daisuke looked at his wristwatch. "My, it's 10 p.m. already. Really gomen, Satoshi… I guess I must go home now."  
  
"Chotto." Satoshi said calmly, holding Daisuke's wrist. "I had called your house. Telling you will stay here tonight." He calmed Daisuke down. "Now you can continue your sleep."  
  
"Oh… arigatou." Daisuke answered. Blushing slightly. "What are you reading anyway?" Daisuke crept closer next to Satoshi.  
  
"Another matter for my working paper." Satoshi answered softly. Daisuke looked intently at the title of the book and nodded every now. That made Satoshi smiled. "Come here." He said as he offered his arm to Daisuke. As soon as Daisuke is close enough, Satoshi embraced him with one hand, leaned the shorter boy's head on his shoulder, while his other hand still holding the book. "How's your wound?"  
  
"It has been totally recovered." Daisuke answered as his body relaxed. He felt warm, secure and suddenly sleepy again.  
  
"Go to sleep again." Satoshi said in whisper. He then put his book on the bedside desk and then turned the lamp off. He then covered their body with the blanket and tightens the hug before closing his eyes and walking to the edge of his awareness.  
  
'Do you love him, Daisuke?' Dark asked once again.  
  
'…Yes.' Daisuke answered dreamily.  
  
To be continued  
  
--  
  
Author's note:  
  
Well, this chapter is really short, ne? I'm so glad… it's almost reached the end. It left only one more chapter. Bwahahahaha… I can't wait until it finished! Thanks to my best friend, Cara, who support me so much! I love you so much!!! About the song that accompanied me during this chapter making, it's mostly 'Tobira' from Hunter X Hunter Character songs. Love both Gon-Killua and Kurapika-Leorio version! It's really great!!!  
  
Thanks deeply from my heart to those who read this fic!!! 


	4. Who Loves Who4

Who Love Who  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Now, let's try to put this solution up to the blood smear glass. See what will happen. Work with your partner and note what happen at your paper." That was the chemistry teacher. She, together with Daisuke's class is now in the Chemistry Laboratory, doing some experiment. She had paired each student with another and they were now told to work together. For your note, Daisuke got Takashi Saehara as his partner. They both sat on the same table, facing various equipment placed to help them during the experiment.  
  
"I have to go now, don't forget to collect the paper and put it on my desk. I trust you all so please work properly." She said to the head boy of Daisuke's class, smiling then left the class in sudden.  
  
Daisuke himself was not really listening to what the teacher said before. This time, not because of another daydreaming he usually drawn into, but merely because his head feels dizzy and it really troubling him to concentrate. So, he only laid his head on the table and covers his face with both his arms. Sometimes he coughed and it sounds painfully dry. In short, he seems had caught a sore throat. Addition, a bad one since his body seems starting to gain degrees.  
  
"Niwa, are you alright?" Saehara asked, looking at his partner lying hopelessly.  
  
"Yes." Daisuke answered. And his voice is badly croaked. "Sorry, my head is a bit dizzy." Daisuke lifted up his head and tried to reach his pen and paper.  
  
"I'll do the experiment, you only need to write down what I say on the paper, ok?" Saehara told him, looking with sympathy. "Alright, let's finish this soon. We have not much time." Saehara looked at the watch lingering around his wrist. "10 minutes more before we for PE." He then started to expel the solution drop by drop on the blood smear glass.  
  
The bell rang finally and the class slowly left the laboratory. They will have a PE now and they must change their clothes. Saehara walked before Daisuke and unintentionally closed the laboratory's door, forgetting that Daisuke was still inside. And when Daisuke was about to walked to the door, he felt a soft clenched around his left wrist. He then turned back and faced Satoshi. In fact, he was not the only one left in there. It left only those two. Privately with the door closed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Satoshi asked softly.  
  
"Oh, just a sore throat." Daisuke answered, relaxed in Satoshi's clenched.  
  
Suddenly Satoshi leaned forward and touched Daisuke's forehead with his. "And a fever." He added.  
  
"Un… I guess." Daisuke answered, blushing slightly.  
  
Another surprise, Satoshi put his arms on Daisuke's ribs and raised the smaller and lighter boy then seated him on the table. In this condition, Daisuke's face is a bit taller than his. "You should take care of yourself. Look, you are so pale." One of his arms wrapped around Daisuke's waist.  
  
Daisuke was surprised. Well, after all Satoshi always succeeded in surprising him. "Uh… ye-yeah…"   
  
Satoshi's face relieved, then his lips turned into a tiny smile. He then leaned forward slowly, decreasing the gap between their faces. Daisuke slowly closed his eyes, almost together with Satoshi, until their lips finally touched briefly.  
  
"Niwa!" Suddenly Harada Risa's voice came out loudly followed with the door opened.  
  
That gave both the boys inside a great start and quickly turned from the kiss to the door to see who the hell interrupt them.  
  
"Ha-Harada?" Daisuke responded first from his place on the table.  
  
Satoshi only turned his head but his hand still hadn't left Daisuke's waist. This kind of pose gave Risa a clumsy feeling.  
  
"Go…gomen…"  
  
"No need to say sorry." Satoshi said, as usual when he talked to other person, coldly. He then pulled Daisuke's body gently from the table, giving him support with his arms when Daisuke's feet stepped the floor. "See you in the class." Satoshi whispered then walked away leaving the laboratory.  
  
"I heard from Saehara you are sick." Risa said clumsily.  
  
For the first time, Daisuke really hoped he could push her out of the window.  
  
--  
  
The PE is a real though one. Perhaps not for a healthy students like Saehara or Riku or Risa, but the long marathon 40 times around the soccer field is a really hard task for Daisuke. His head had been far dizzier than when he was in the chemistry lab. He felt his body became weaker, and he hardly breathe. It felt like something plugged his throat and queasy rose to his chest. He tried to catch as much oxygen as he can while breathing shortly.  
  
Finally, he stopped for a moment, bent down and panting. His head felt spinning along with his sight. He lost his balance when his legs became weaker and unable to support his body. He fell forward towards the ground directly.  
  
"Daisuke!" A frantic shout came from someone in front of Daisuke who stopped right in the moment at abruptly caught Daisuke's body right before it crash the ground. "Daisuke!" He called again then slowly turned the body to face him instead the sandy ground, which is not good for his breath.  
  
"Sa…" Daisuke said in the edge of his awareness before his eyes closed together. Just right before he collapsed, he felt like seeing Satoshi's face in blur shouting his name.  
  
"Hiwatari, what happened to Niwa!?" Saehara who had just reached the spot together with the other curious students shouted to the blue haired that had Daisuke on his lap now.  
  
"Why this baka insisted to take the PE in such a condition?" Satoshi murmured angrily. Slowly he rose from the ground while carrying Daisuke's body on his arms. "I'll take him to the hospital with my car. Saehara, bring Daisuke's and my bag to the hospital after school. Harada, tell the teacher I go to the hospital with Daisuke." Satoshi ordered firmly, with authority just like when he led a case. He then walked a bit hurriedly but also carefully holding Daisuke's small figure to the parking lot.  
  
"Why don't you go to the infirmary first?" Harada Riku asked, still worried.  
  
"I want the best for him." Satoshi answered simply. Not too loud so it's only Riku, Saehara and Risa who can only heard him. Then he left in silent, giving the other students curious.  
  
"Now let's tell the teacher." Suddenly Riku said, breaking the silent among them.  
  
"I wonder." Suddenly Risa murmured. "Since when they called each other by their given name?" That question gave the other a strange look.  
  
--  
  
Soft knocks heard from the door made Daisuke turned his attention from the magazine he read to the door. Suddenly, Harada twin sister's shape greeted him with smile. Daisuke grinned in return. "Konnichiwa!" Daisuke greeted.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Niwa." Risa said while both of them walked inside.  
  
"You both come again. In these two days you both had been visiting me regularly. Do you both okay with this?" Daisuke asked, closing the traveling magazine given to him yesterday also from the Harada twin.  
  
"It's fine." Riku answered. She is holding a bouquet of various flowers. "Here, I'll put this in a vase."  
  
"Oh, arigatou. Really, thanks for coming." Daisuke smiled.  
  
"How are you? You have been staying here for 3 days, when will the doctor let you home?" Risa asked. She took a seat on the couch available.  
  
"I feel far more better, but the doctor told me I still have to stay here for about a week. Well, my fever hasn't come down yet, I still feel weak and dizzy sometimes." Daisuke explained. "I guess the doctor is right."  
  
"Just follow what the doctor order you." Riku said, finished with the bouquet. "Get well soon. And don't force yourself too much. See what is the risk after you forced yourself to take the PE lesson."  
  
"Yeah, Riku is right." Risa said. "Hiwatari is angry also for this. Well, he looks really frantic. Okashii, I never saw his expression before."  
  
The small conversation about Satoshi had made Daisuke's face warmer. Daisuke hadn't met Satoshi between these three days in the hospital. He never came for a visit. He also didn't call him up or sent any massage. It has made him somehow disappointed. "Oh…does he?"  
  
"Risa, we can't be here too long, you know? Okaasan is waiting for us." Riku suddenly remind her twin sister then turned to Daisuke. "We have to go now. We usually have a family meeting every weekend."  
  
Risa stood from her seat and then smiled to Daisuke. "Alright then, get well soon, Niwa."  
  
"We can't visit you tomorrow, so we'll be back in Monday, is that ok?" Riku asked, a bit shyly.  
  
"Of course. Thank you. Take care." Daisuke answered, waving his hand while smiling.  
  
"Ja na." Both of them then left the room, leaving Daisuke alone again.  
  
Daisuke looked at the magazine he read before, took it and opened the page randomly. He sighed deeply while closing his eyes.  
  
'You seem burdened.' Came Dark's voice.  
  
It took a few seconds for Daisuke to respond. "I wonder where Satoshi is."  
  
'Not again.' Dark said exasperated.  
  
Daisuke chuckled. "Gomen ne. I guess it's a fool to keep thinking about him all the time when he even never looked at me. You know, Dark, I guess he loves you."  
  
'How can you say so!?' Dark was really surprised from Daisuke's sudden conclusion. 'Hell!'  
  
"It's true. He only concerned about you." Daisuke said solemnly. His face looks suddenly sullen and desperate.  
  
'AH!! I can't stand with your face like that!' Dark said out loud, thundering in Daisuke's mind. 'Listen, you baka! Do you know who is the one who bring you here? The one who chose this hospital when actually a nearer infirmary is available from the soccer field where you fainted."  
  
Daisuke simply shook his head plainly. "The teacher perhaps."  
  
'Fool!!! It is HIM!' Dark said impatiently. 'He even stayed here the whole first day. It's only you were asleep and woke up the next morning. He had left that time. I guess he had a case of some kind of that. But really, he waited for you.' Dark said, exasperated already. 'Now, how can you say so!?'  
  
Daisuke gave a small smile. His little heart actually leapt joyfully, but still he doubts everything. After all, Satoshi never looks so determined about his own feeling. "Fool me." Daisuke murmured. "I love him." And he felt a tear appeared in the corner of his eyes. After all, doubt can destroy everything.  
  
--  
  
Dark is now looking intently at the sleeping Daisuke. He looks so fragile after his soft and silent cry before. His face shows a silent pain and regret. Even though Dark never really understand what exactly should be regret for.  
  
The room is quite vivid with the sun gleam light from the window. It's almost come to a sunset so the sky is coloured with orange and the cloud looks glittering with the light. Dark was silently hoped Satoshi would come back soon and clear all the doubts from Daisuke's thought. Even though he always pretends like he never cares about Daisuke's feeling, actually he always wants the best for him.  
  
Then, slowly the door opened. A silent creaking from the hinge followed with Satoshi's shape appeared. His face looked so tired and a bit pale. He walked inside, put his bag on the couch and walked closer to Daisuke's bed. Silently he examined Daisuke's face. Suddenly he frowned. "Why I had a sense you had just crying before?" He asked, merely to himself. Then he turned back and walked to the bathroom to take a bath.  
  
"He loves you." A sudden voice startled him and forced him to look back to the bed. He found no Daisuke there, instead Dark.  
  
Surprised, but still able to control him. That is Satoshi. "Why did you tell me such a thing?"  
  
"ARGH!!!" Dark clenched both his palm together. "Because I'm sick of hell seeing you both doubting each other feeling!!!"   
  
This time, Satoshi is able to say nothing. He was extremely shocked from this sudden and unexpected declare. In his mind, he asked himself about his feeling towards Daisuke. Or perhaps the truth that he actually doubting Daisuke's feeling towards him.   
  
"I had given up. He loves you badly. No matter what I say, it won't change his mind." Dark said, calmer this time. "His heart is set on you."  
  
Satoshi turned back to the bathroom direction. His heart is set. "Give him a chance to rest. He still hasn't recovered yet." And he went to the bathroom. Secretly, he smiled.  
  
--  
  
When Daisuke opened his eyes, he faced a dark ceiling and heard only the soft roar from the air conditioner and the clock's tick tock. It's night already and the only light lightening the room is the bedside lamp from both Daisuke's side. He yawned and stretched his body slowly. He felt much better than this morning and he felt just as healthy as usual.  
  
Daisuke sat on his bed slowly. Suddenly his head felt dizzy again. Well, it seems he is still far from a fully recover condition. He yawned again then looked around the room. This time, he got heart attack by seeing Satoshi, sleeping on the couch peacefully.  
  
From the sight, Daisuke could only stared at him in silent. He suddenly remembered what Dark said before. He waited for you. So it's true. "Baka." Daisuke murmured. He then slowly lifted to his feet, pulled another blanket available inside the bedside desk, and walked closer to Satoshi. But unfortunately, his leg still couldn't support his body as it became weak and made him lost his balance and fell down on Satoshi.  
  
That surely gave Satoshi a great start. His arms automatically put around Daisuke's body to prevent him falling to the floor. "Daisuke! Why are you out of bed!?" He snapped. Suddenly his eyes fixed on the blanket that now spread on his knee. His face slowly softened. While Daisuke said nothing, he tightens his hug around Daisuke's slim figure as Daisuke's arm went around his back.  
  
"I miss you." Daisuke whispered slowly.  
  
"I had an emergency case out of Tokyo for a few days." Satoshi explained slowly upon Daisuke's ears. His hand caressed Daisuke's hair slowly, feeling the soft texture under his finger's touch. No doubts. "Daisuke… aishiteru." He tightens the hug once again.  
  
Daisuke's surprise can't be hold to long. He's about to jumped out of Satoshi's embrace if only Satoshi's hug wasn't to tight and made him unable to move. "Sa…Satoshi?" His eyes wide opened in disbelieve.  
  
"Aishiteru." Satoshi repeated then loosen his hug, allow Daisuke to released himself and stared deeply at him. "No more doubt." Satoshi smiled.  
  
"Satoshi…" That was the only word Daisuke able to say before he hugged the blue haired tightly. His heart filled with relief and warmness. For the first time since a long time he felt so light.  
  
Satoshi replayed the hug gently. "You should go back to sleep." He said gently then suddenly carried him tenderly and laid him on the bed. He touched his forehead with Daisuke's to check his degree. "Seems like you still have a fever."  
  
"Satoshi" Daisuke slowly called. "Daisuki" He smiled.  
  
"It's not With, isn't it?" Satoshi smiled also. Daisuke only nodded with a soft chuckle. "Case closed." He leaned forward and seals their new beginning relation ship with a soft kiss. Their first kiss after the last one they had at the accidental night. Proving there will be nothing to doubt about among them anymore. Their love is clear and pure. And let the love grows.  
  
~Owari deshou~  
  
Author's note:  
  
IT'S DONE!!! It's finally done!!! I can't belief it still!!! Hahahaha… this is actually my first D.N.Angel fanfic and I guess I have to be really proud about this. Hehehe…  
  
Really thank you to my beloved Midnite and Cho who support me so much! You both are the best! Also to all the composers of Disney Classic songs to create such a great composition to accompany me during the making of the fourth chapter of Who Love Who! I love you all!!! All the reviewers I love!!! Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu!!! Care for submits another reviews??? =P  
  
  
  
And finally, to all of you who had read this fic, thank you from my heart. ^_^ 


End file.
